parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheera the Red-Nosed Panther
Cast: *Rudolph - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Hermey - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Sam the Snowball - I.M. Weasel *Clarice - Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) *Yukon Cornelius - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Santa Claus - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) *Mrs. Claus - Princess (Krypto the Superdog) *The Head Elf - Scoutsmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Fireball - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *The Abominable Snow Monster of the North - Mario Hugo (31 Minutes) *Rudolph's Mother - Soosy the Puma (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Rudolph's Father - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *King Moonracer - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Charlie-In-The-Box - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Spotted Elephant - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Dolly for Sue - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Bird Fish - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Misfit Cowboy - Juan Carlos Bodoque (31 Minutes) *Train with Square Wheels - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Boat that Sinks - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Gun Toy Squirting Jelly - Boris (Balto) *Comet - Tulio Triviño (31 Minutes) *Clarice's Father - Chester (Bunnicula; 2016 Show) *Other Deers - Various Animals *Other Fawns - Various Animals *Other Elves - Various Animals *Airplane - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Scooter for Jimmy - Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *Other Misfit Toys - Various Animals *Yukon's Dogs - Mario Hugo's Dogs (31 Minutes) *Reindeer on Santa's Team - Tail Terrier, Hot Dog, Bulldog, Paw Pooch, Husky Tusky and Stretch-O-Mutt (Krypto the Superdog) Scenes: #Introduccion #The Birth of Bagheera/"Jingle Jingle Jingle" #Lazlo the Misfit Monkey/Bagheera the Misfit Panther #Bagheera meets Tod/"We Are Santa's Elves" #Animal Games/Bagheera meets Victoria/Bagheera's Nose Revealed #Poor Bagheera Runs Away/"There's Always Tomorrow" #Bagheera meets Lazlo/"We're a Couple of Misfits" #Enter Baloo/"Silver and Gold" #Mario Hugo Attacks #"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year" #King Shere Khan/Bagheera Leaves the Island #Bagheera Grows Up/Bagheera Returns Home #Snowstorm Strikes/Bagheera Saves Victoria #Lazlo and Baloo to the Rescue! #Return to Christmas Town #Bagheera Agrees to Lead Streaky's Sleigh #"Holly Jolly Christmas"/Takeoff #Return to Misfit Island/The Finale #End Credits (It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year) Movie Used: *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Balto 1 (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004) *Bunnicula (2016-) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Dumbo 1 (1941) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Open Season 3 (2010) *SMG4 Bloopers (2008-) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *DuckTales: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Rio 1 (2011) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken (2009) *Rock-A-Doodle 1 (1991) *Hamtaro (2002-2004) *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (2006) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Rudolph Lazlo camp lazlo.png|Lazlo as Hermey I Am Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Sam the Snowman Victoria C. Livingstone.png|Victoria C. Livingstone as Clarice Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Yukon Cornelius Streaky-0.jpg|Streaky the Supercat as Santa Claus Princess.jpg|Princess as Mrs. Claus Scoutmaster Lumpus.png|Scoutsmaster Lumpus as the Head Elf Tod-1-.png|Young Tod as Fireball Mario Hugo.png|Mario Hugo as the Abominable Snow Monster of the North Soosy the Puma.jpg|Soosy the Puma as Rudolph's Mother King Leopold.png|King Leopold as Rudolph's Father Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as King Moonracer Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Charlie-In-The-Box Young Hathi.jpg|Young Hathi as the Spotted Elephant Cow-0.jpg|Cow as the Dolly for Sue Chicken-0.jpg|Chicken as the Bird Fish Juan Carlos Bodoque.jpg|Juan Carlos Bodoque as the Misfit Cowboy Duke (Universal).png|Duke as the Train with Square Wheels Beshte lion guard.png|Beshte as the Boat that Sinks Boris.jpg|Boris as the Gun Toy Squirting Jelly Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs